Show Me The Way And I'll Try Again
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Ian/Ángela:."Él podría ser aquello que ella necesitaba, una segunda oportunidad, alguien que le dijera cómo hacer las cosas, para que pudiese aprender, para que alguien le sonriera si caía y necesitaba fuerzas para levantarse" Reto.


**Disclaimer: **Plot (c) MC. You know, I know.

**Claim: **Ian/Ángela —se me hacen tan tiernos, tuve que escribir de ellos. Menciones de Ben/Ángela.

**Advertencias:** Nada de qué preocuparse (?).

**Notas: **Esto va en respuesta al reto Crossover Twilight/The Host, del foro LOL. El título lo pedí prestado de la canción _Roses _de Poets Of The Fall. Enjoy ppl.

-

-

* * *

**Show Me The Way And I'll Try Again **

* * *

**1.**

— Entonces, esto es todo, ¿verdad?

Las palabras salieron de su boca con un titubeo horrendo, se sintió inseguro por primera vez a su lado.

Ella no pudo contestar, el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, pero asintió débilmente.

— Yo... lo siento, Ben, pero siento que...

— Descuida Ang, entiendo. Yo... lo entiendo.

A Ángela no le hizo ninguna gracia escuchar la voz de Ben ahogada como si reprimiera la angustia e intentase tragársela. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer en aquella circunstancia? ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la magia se acabaría así como así un día normal a cualquiera entre Ben y ella? Y es que había sido de lo más raro. Un día simplemente toda chispa de amor se extinguió, se encontraron como siempre en el Instituto, se sentaron juntos en la cafetería, pero no se sintió como el resto de los días anteriores, no se sentía aquella pequeña tristeza por no verse en toda la noche, o la necesidad de saber cómo le había ido al otro en sus clases. Simplemente hubo un largo silencio, y ella supo muy bien que él también pudo sentir lo que ella, que todo había acabado.

Y entonces vino la charla. Y a decir verdad, pudieron entenderse bien, pero era inevitable aquella nube oscura que lo entristecía todo. Que terminar una relación con alguien no era algo por lo cual sonreír, incluso si los dos lo entendían y lo sentían a la perfección.

— Prométeme —dijo ella— que intentaremos ser amigos, ¿vale?

— Claro, Ang —la sonrisa de Ben no la calmó, como debería haber sucedido, sino que la perturbó más. Le dolía tanto todo aquello.

Lo abrazó fuertemente al mismo tiempo en que una fina lágrima caía por su mejilla.

**2.**

Pero por más limpia que hubiese sido la ruptura, la depresión venía de todas formas, y Ángela no pudo escapar de ella. Ni tampoco ocultarla de Jessica, como hubiese querido de saber lo que le esperaba si su amiga se enteraba. No podía entender todavía el por qué de todo aquello, qué había sucedido entre los dos, qué había acabado con toda sensación cariñosa entre ellos.

Pero así era y debía aceptarlo. Se sentía mejor, en lo que podía, lejos de él, porque soportar aquel aire incómodo, aquel silencio que los torturaba a los dos, era simplemente muy molesto, y todo empeoraba, ella podía sentirlo.

— Hey, no quiero caras largas en esta mesa. Arreglemos para salir, ¿te apetece?

Ángela miró a Jessica sin muchas ganas y vio la sonrisa dulce que adornaba el rostro de su amiga. Supo que ella solamente intentaba sacarla de aquella fase de ruptura tan molesta que no sólo fastidiaba a uno, sino que también a todo el círculo amistoso, pero se lo agradeció internamente, y le devolvió la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

— Preferiría quedarme en casa, ya sabes, hasta rec-

— Nada de ahogar penas en una mala película de amor cursi mientras derramas lágrimas sobre tu helado de chocolate. Eso es aún más deprimente.

Ángela sonrió y Jessica comenzó a maquinar un plan malvado a toda prisa en su mente.

— Lo tengo. ¿Qué tal una cita?

— No creo que esté de humor para salir con nadie, Jess.

— Vamos, Ang, no me vengas con eso de _"Apenas hace dos semanas terminé con mi novio, estoy deprimida, necesito ingerir cantidades increíbles de cacao hasta que me salga por los poros y tengo que ver todas las películas rosas de amor cursi perfecto mientras me ahogo sola en mi depresión como si fuera mi deber moral" _Yo lo conozco, tienes que salir de todo eso, ¿y qué mejor que conocer gente nueva?

— No sé, Jess, realmente no tengo ganas y-

— Bien, bien. Entonces salida de chicas, ¿va?

— De acuerdo —accedió, sonriendo cansinamente, mientras le daba un sorbo a su limonada. Mirar tiedas de ropa y esas cosas con una amiga le sonaba más prometedor.

Jessica sonrió tanto que Ángela temió porque su rostro de deformara. Sabía que algo se traía en manos, y que no sería una simple salida de chicas. Su amiga no se rendía así de fácil en sus planes.

**3.**

— Eres una embustera —le dijo ni bien le abrió la puerta a Jessica. Su amiga se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta su casa a checar lo que sea ella fuera a ponerse. Y sabía muy bien por su sonrisa que no irían a mirar tiendas y sufrir en silencio por algún vestido demasiado hermoso pero que les haría un agujero negro en el bolsillo. También lo sabía porque de ser por eso, ella no estaría en su casa supervisando todo.

— Me lo agradecerás luego, Ian es lindo —contestó ella, entrando y yendo directamente a su habitación.

— ¿Ian?

— Tu cita, Ang. Ahora, vamos a tu cuarto, tenemos bastante trabajo. Debes lucir sexy.

— Jess, no tengo tu poder de recuperación. Una cita no es lo que necesito ahora. Lo que necesito es c-

— No digas chocolate, por favor.

— Muy bien. Entonces, necesito dormir mucho, ver las desgracias de otros en una película que me haga llorar tanto que me deshidrate, y todo eso. Está en el manual de la chica moderna.

— Anda, eso viene de hace siglos y sinceramente, no eres de esas. Simplemente viéndote, no eres de las que lloran y se atascan en comida chatarra, por lo que no te queda otra que venir a esta cita conmigo.

— ¿Contigo?

— Cita de a cuatro, Ang. No voy a dejarte sola, podrías escaparte o sufrir una crisis, ¿quién sabe? Tengo que estar allí, por ti. Seremos Mike, yo, tú e Ian.

— Más bien lo dices por cotilla.

— Lo que sea, querida. Anda, que no te arreglarás sola para el tío ese, Ian.

Hubo una pequeña pausa y luego Ángela volvió a hablar.

— Y, ¿es lindo?

Jessica no necesitaba verla para saber que un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa tonta se habían apoderado del rostro de su amiga. Sonrió triunfal, porque bien sabía que ella no podía no hacer caso al asunto.

**4.**

Bueno, Jessica no había mentido cuando le dijo que era apuesto, porque cuando llegó y lo vio allí esperando, con ese rostro tan tranquilo, tuvo que darle toda la razón. Ian -Ian O'Shea, y era un nombre bastante lindo- tenía los ojos de un penetrante azul que parecían quemar más que helar, una mirada condenadamente atractiva, con los cabellos apenas revueltos, de un negro intenso, dándole un hermoso aire informal, y con una sonrisa despreocupada que encantaba a cualquiera.

Y al lado de él, se sintió nada. Jessica no le estaba ayudando en nada con su autoestima.

— ¿Me repites de dónde le conoces? —había preguntado ella a su amiga, justo antes de saludarlo, entre susurros, mientras Mike se encargaba de distraerlo un poco.

— Amigo de un amigo de otro amigo de mi prima, ¿importa? —respondió, y en seguida adoptó ese humor típico de ella, toda sonrisas—. ¡Ian, me alegra que hayas venido! Ésta es mi amiga, Ángela. Ángela, él es Ian.

— Hola, Ángela —un apretón de manos fue suficiente para que la muchacha se sonrojara y todos los nervios se le revolviera en el estómago. De pronto no quiso comer.

— H-Hola, Ian —una sonrisa tímida y luego la charla comenzó.

Aunque, en realidad, la charla la llevaban Jessica y Mike, con participaciones de Ian de vez en cuanto y alguna que otra sonrisa de ella. Y es que Ángela se sentía cómoda simplemente mirando, comiendo y sonriendo cuando era necesario, evitando tontamente las miradas de su cita, quien parecía divertido de su timidez.

Sí, algo se sentía raro allí, pero era algo cómodo (las sonrisas torcidas de Ian parecían ser el meollo de aquel asunto, lo que le parecía extraño pero bueno).

**5.**

— Fue un placer haberte conocido, Ángela —él dijo, sonriendo y mirándola a través del alma.

— Lo mismo digo, Ian.

Jessica le había tendido una trampa, lo sabía. O _una oportunidad que podría perfectamente significar algo_, como le gustaba llamarlo su amiga. Pero era una trampa, a fin de cuentas.

En parte, se sentía mal consigo misma. Hacía dos semanas que había terminado con Ben, y ya se encontraba saliendo con otros muchachos, sentía que todo aquello iba en contra de sus propias reglas. Aquello era más del estilo de Jessica, y se sentía tonta al pensar que había caído en la trampa de ella incluso si sabía lo que le esperaba al aceptar la propuesta (porque algo tramaba en ese entonces y en aquel momento era la prueba viviente de todo el ardid de Jessica).

Sabía que Jessica los había dejado solos exactamente para que _aquello _sucediera. Y sinceramente, la sonrisa del muchacho le daba los suficientes indicios como para temer que pasara.

Bueno, lo temía pero a la vez le agradaba la idea. Y es que, ¿quién podría negarse a un muchacho como él? Ella tenía códigos, era pasiva, pero de vez en cuando los códigos podían irse a la mierda, ¿no?

_Sí, claro que sí_, fue lo que pensó en el mismo momento en que Ian posó sus labios sobre los de ella, de forma delicada pero con aquel sabor cálido que dejaba un cosquilleo que le hacía sonreír como tonta. Y ella conocía bien esa sensación, y no era algo bueno, no en tan poco tiempo.

— De verdad me agradas, Ángela.

Ella asintió tontamente y se tragó toda la culpa.

**6.**

Lo había conocido gracias a la obsesión de Jessica por hacer de Cupido como si hubiera sido destinada a ello. Y debía agradecérselo, la verdad. Lo había visto dos o tres veces luego de la cita, y cada día sus ojos parecían distintos e iguales a la vez, había algo en ellos que le cautivaba siempre, desde el principio. Y él era tan dulce con ella. A veces la veía fuera del Instituto (algo en lo que Jessica estaba de por medio, seguro) y quedaban en tomar un helado y charlar de la vida. Estaban yendo lento, pero seguro, y a Ángela le agradaba el hecho de que él la respetara. Se habían conocido hacía poco, después de todo.

Ben no parecía tan mal luego de todo lo sucedido. Lo veía sonreír mucho, y aquella mueca solamente desaparecía cuando descubría que ella estaba observándolo, pero luego regresaba, un poco más triste pero sincera.

Las cosas con él estaban mucho mejor, y hasta lo veía más animado.

Y si debía ser sincera, parecía que la vida volvía a sonreírle. Por más que Ian le hubiese besado días atrás, ello eran buenos amigos, de esos que saben que hay algo más, e Ian tenía algo en su forma de ser que le hacía sonreír todo el tiempo. Le hacía sentirse alegre.

Sí, debía agradecerle a Jessica la insistencia. Después de todo, ¿quién podía negarse a una amiga con la labor del niño del amor y a un par de ojos azules que sonreían por si solos? Nadie podía culparla por ello.

Ella solamente estaba viviendo, y parecía que hacerlo con Ian no era mala idea. Él podría ser aquello que ella necesitaba, una segunda oportunidad, alguien que le dijera cómo hacer las cosas, para que pudiese aprender, para que alguien le sonriera si caía y necesitaba fuerzas para levantarse.

* * *

_&._


End file.
